


Одна такая дама (Unlike Any Other)

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks), the_nameless_one



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Domestic, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nameless_one/pseuds/the_nameless_one
Summary: Что за дама ждёт Чи Фу? О ком он мечтает на войне?
Relationships: Chi-Fu (Disney)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020: Драбблы/Мини G - Pg-13





	Одна такая дама (Unlike Any Other)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unlike Any Other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/381803) by [ardentintoxication](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentintoxication/pseuds/ardentintoxication). 



> Бета - [SpaceMutant](https://ficbook.net/authors/1718774)

Когда Чи Фу объявляет семье и слугам, что отправляется на императорскую службу, Чи Чжэнь плачет.

Она прячет лицо за веером — слёзы и тушь безобразными чёрными разводами застывают на щеках, выбеленных рисовой пудрой. “Я не должна потерять лицо перед прислугой”, — говорит она себе; и ждёт, пока те не разойдутся по своим делам, прежде чем пойти в спальню.

Он составляет списки в своём закутке, когда входит она. Её лицо вновь безупречно, пускай глаза и окаймлены красным. Она ждёт, когда Чи Фу закончит — отчасти потому, что таков долг жены; но ей и впрямь нравится смотреть на него за работой, нравится смотреть, как он выписывает каждый иероглиф точными, выверенными движениями, не оставляя ни единой помарки, ни кляксы. Он откидывается на подушки и улыбается ей, подзывая к себе.

Она подходит ближе, мягко переступая маленькими ножками, обутыми в домашние туфли, и присаживается рядом.

— Ты правда уезжаешь? — спрашивает она, заранее зная ответ.

— Да, — отвечает он. Она дрожит, точно лепесток под натиском сурового ветра. — Не бойся, — он касается её подбородка. — Мне ничто не угрожает. Я всё-таки императорский советник — мне просто нужно отчитаться о… — она целует его в щёку, и голос его надламывается, — о призыве новобранцев.

— Возвращайся скорей, — шепчет она, ни на волосок не отклоняясь от приличествующего жене тона. — Я буду тебя ждать, — и дотрагивается до его скулы. — У тебя на лице чернила.

— Разве?

— О, да, — улыбается она, — прямо здесь, — и целует место, где вовсе нет чернил. — И вот здесь, — и целует излом челюсти. — И вот тут, — и целует в губы.

И до рассвета она помогает ему отыскивать чернильные пятна. Он укладывает вещи, пока она ещё спит; волосы в беспорядке разметались по подушке, и отёкшее ото сна лицо не укрыто пудрой и румянами. Но она вскоре встаёт и приводит себя в порядок, и лицо её вновь безупречно — как раз к моменту, когда он покидает дом.

Она будет ждать его — таков долг жены. Она не дозволяет себе плакать, покуда крошечная крапинка на горизонте не размывается совсем.


End file.
